


stand in front of the light

by arsonist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Image, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Newt is chubby, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, this is tagged as newt/hermann but if you ignore the last panel it can be newt/anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little comic i made about someone seeing newts scars for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand in front of the light

**Author's Note:**

> this can also be found on [my art tumblr](http://monsternistart.tumblr.com/post/97879354588/ive-had-too-much-trans-newt-in-the-brain-lately)
> 
> i imagine newt is pretty body confident later in life (even though its not always been this way) but i guess under silent scrutiny (and u know. past experiences w transphobia and fatphobia etc) that cant last forever… poor bby
> 
> disclaimer: i know the scars wouldnt look that red after healing but i didnt want them to be subtle in this??? there shouldnt be margin for interpretation here lmao so i made them redder. artistic license if u will

 

  


 

 

and since i am a huge sappy fluff monster heres a bonus smitten hermann panel:  
  



End file.
